Games
by mcbriderulz
Summary: My version of the easter egg from Batman: Arkham City that includes my OC. Batman needs to get the blood to Mister Freeze. But first, he has to get out of the sewers. To reach the surface, he'll need to find Killer Croc. Trouble is assured when he runs into Croc's partner in crime, Simmer. One-shot


**hey guys, I know Is hould be finsihing up my other stories, but i really wanted to write a batman story including my OC who i think is pretty badass :P her name is Simmer (real name Samantha Cole) and she was mutated into a lizard like creature at a young age. her bones heal quickly and on their own, and her skin secretes a harmful toxin, which if the human flesh touches, experiences painful burning sensations for hours.**

**Simmer BIO:**

**Real Name**: Samantha Cole  
**Occupation**: murderer, theif  
**Based In**: Outskirts of Gotham  
**Eye Color**: (Glowing) neon Green  
**Hair Color**: Blonde  
**Age**: 21  
**Hight**: 5'5"  
**Weight**: 125 lbs  
**Attributes**: Bones heal quickly, skin secretes harmful toxin, retractable claws, can see in dark, strong and athletic, heightened senses and extremely fast reflexes, can swim well, can climb on walls and ceilings.  
Clothing: Orange prisinor shirt (says Arkham on back) and black bikini bottom

**Personal Profile**: Samantha Cole was pushed into a river, contaminated with nuclear waste, at a young age by her older brother. The mutagen turned her skin tough, green and toxic. The toxins in her skin , if touched by human flesh, makes the contacted skin turn red and feel exrushiating burning sensations for hours. Her bones healed quckily and she grew a taste for raw meat. Her eyes glowed and allowed her to see in the dark. She was locked away in the basement for her whole life by her father and brother. Her brother made fun of her for her condition and called her names like freak and monster, making her sensitive to those names. The only person that had ever shown any kindness to her was her younger sister, Rebecca, who was beaten to death by their abusive father at the age of 14. He continued to beat Sam, wearing protective gloves, until she oneday snapped and killed him. Being locked away changed Samantha's perspective. She began to think that all humans were like her father, and hated humanity intensly. She used her diamond strong, retractable, claws to dig a way out of the captivity. She hid and ran through the sewers, until she came upon a circus where a strange man with reptillion features was kept in a cage as part of the freak show. Knowing how it felt to be locked away, she set him free.  
Simmer followed after his scent through the sewers. He discovered her following, but didn't kill her becasue she freed him. Though Croc doens't trust anyone, he begins to slowly accept her. They both had mutual feeling towards humans, and were outcast. He was amused by her short temper and violent tactics. What she lacks in hight she makes up for in stamina, always wanting to throw the last punch. She doesn't give up easily, which can be bad for her when it comes to Croc. Becasue of their hot tempers, they sometimes fight, but Croc always wins. Simmer's toxic skin has no effect on Croc. As much as she dislikes Croc, she can't deny the feelings she has grown for him, and neither can he. He does hide it though, becasue he doesn't want to seem weak.  
She hates Batman for putting Croc in Arkham Assylum, and was put in there herself when she tried to break him out. She's very clever and stealthy, capable of taking down enemies with out alerting others. Known to not work well with others. She is very stubborn when it comes to getting what she wants.  
Her whereabouts in Arkham City are unkown.

.~.

Batman splashed through the murky sewer water. He tucked the vile of Ra's al Ghul's blood into his belt, he needed to get it to Mister Freeze quickly so he could make the cure. The Lazerus he drank wouldn't last for very much longer. He stoped, looking at his surroundings. The sewer tunnels were easy to get lost in. The only person he knew that could find his way around here was Killer Croc.

He sensed a presence at the end of the tunnel. The lights the TYGER agents had set up were gone. He pulled a batarang out, readying himself for an attack of some sort. A pair of glowing green eyes apeared in the darkness, blinking curiously and growing closer. Bruce activated the detecive vision in his mask, the shape of a lizard like person appeared, slinking towards him. He put the weapon away. "Simmer, where is Croc?"

She stepped into the light, eyeing him suspicously "You smell like death, Bats. Your time almost up?" she joked, flipping her hair out of her eyes.

"Not yet, look Samantha, I don't want to fight you."

"Oh I don't need to fight you, you'll be dead soon enough." She shrugged, steppiong closer to batman and inspecting him.

He began to get impatient, he didn't have time for Simmer's games "Where's Waylen? I need to find him" he was suddenly very close, grabbing her shoulders tightly.

"Ya know, Waylen hasn't been in a very good mood lately." Simmer says, breaking free of his gasp, she turns away. He examines her as she walks towards a manhole. "I can see that." Batman replies indicating the dark marks on her arms where the bones where setting.

"It wasn't his fault." she quickly counters, spining back around, covering the bruises with her hands. "You know Samantha, you wouldn't even be in Arkham City if it wasn't for him." he states, stepping closer towards her. She squints her eyes, cocking her head to the left "What makes you say that?"

"Croc is a bad influence on you-"

"He's done nothing wrong!" she took a deep breath and calmed herself "Ya know what, go find Croc, I hope he kills you." Simmer pointed to a tunnel behind him, then lightly patted Batman on the face before turning and walking back into the dark. Only when he heard her dive into the water did he move. A sharp intake of breath escape his lips as he cupped his cheek. The burning woud last for hours, and advil wouldn't help, he knew from past experiences. He turned the comunicator on an contacted Barbra. "Oracle, I need you to deliver some morphine."

"Sure, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just ran into Simmer in the sewers." He sighed, making his way in the direction Simmer pointed. "I need to find Killer Croc before I come up to the surface."

"Alright, I'll send Robin. Be careful Bruce, Croc probably won't be to happy to see you after what happened back at the assylum."

He disconected, about to contact Robin where to rondavue when Croc cam crashing though a brick wall, grasping the metal grate seperating them. "You are not welcome here."

"I'm not here to fight you Croc, let me pass." he could see the open manhole behind the scaley criminal.

"You're scent is... different." He said intriugingly, sniffing deeply. "I smell death on you. I don't need to fight you Batman, I just need to wait." he let go and started retreating back to where he came from. "And then, I will feed on your corpse." He growled, diving back into the deep water, out of sight.

"Funny, Simmer said the same thing." he mused "That went better than I thought."

"Did you find Croc?" Oracle's voice blared in his ear. Batman sighed turning towards another tunnel "Yes, but he wouldn't let me through, I'll need to find another way out."


End file.
